The Suit
by Cecelia817
Summary: A one-fic about the brotherly awesomeness that is Tadashi and Hiro. The brothers go shopping for suits and go to a party. Not much to say, hope you like it!


**A short one-fic for my friend Connor. Sorry it took so long! I really hope it is enough brotherly awesomeness for you!**

**PS: For others who read my stories, I am sorry, I know I have like five others I'm working on but requests in real life take precedence. But now, I can focus on only them :)**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Hiro sighed, it was no use. Hiro leaned back in his chair, a hand running through his shaggy black hair. He frowned at the computer screen, trying to make out the words that were swimming on the screen. Hiro had been staring at it for what felt like hours now, and was no closer to finishing it.<p>

"Can't do it," Hiro said, "I give up."

Hiro twirled in his chair, facing Tadashi, who was currently sitting on his own bed. Tadashi rolled his eyes and gave Hiro an exasperated look.

"It's not that hard, Bonehead. Just read it."

The fourteen year old let out a dramatic sigh, "I can't, my brain is malfunctioning."

Tadashi frowned at Hiro. Seemed it was time to resort to that tactic.

"Well, if your brain really is malfunctioning, then you can't make it to the benefit tonight," Tadashi said, flashing a pitying look. "I mean, the supposed genius can't go to an event like that without his brain working properly."

Hiro's eyes widened. He sat up in his chair and stared at him in alarm.

"It's not that bad!" he protested.

"If it isn't then you should be able to read that." Tadashi pointed at the screen, raising an eyebrow.

Hiro's shoulders slumped, staring miserably at the computer.

"But-," he protested weakly. Tadashi cut him off by standing up and walking over to him.

Tadashi grabbed his shoulders and shook them slightly. "Come on, Hiro! You can do it, it's not that hard."

"Says you," he muttered, before turning back to the computer. Tadashi smiled in victory.

Hiro stared miserably at the screen, his eyes sorting out the words.

It was a speech GoGo had written herself for the party tonight. It was meant to introduce people, scientists, engineers, and whatever other kind of geniuses, to the school. It was almost like the convention where people who wanted to get into the school showcased their inventions, but this time it wasn't for the students. The main purpose was to attract people to invest their money unto the school.

GoGo had been chosen to introduce them before they wandered around to view the student's inventions and progress in the university. She had asked all of her friends, including Tadashi and Hiro to read it, to correct her on any mistakes she may make. GoGo was unusually nervous about it.

Hiro was looking forward to the event to meet all of the famous scientists, but he was afraid to read the speech.

What if it was awful, and he had to tell her?

Tadashi chuckled at Hiro's expression. "It's not that bad."

Hiro braced himself and started to read it. To his relief and delight, Tadashi hadn't been lying. There were a few parts in the speech that could be counted as sarcastic and rude, but he pretended not to see it.

After a few minutes, it wasn't a very long speech, Tadashi asked, "You done?"

Tadashi grinned at Hiro's nod.

"Good, because we have to go shopping."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later the brothers stood in a store, full of suits lining the walls.<p>

"Tadashi, I have a suit," Hiro grumbled.

"That piece of junk? Are you kidding me? You want to meet the famous Haru Yoko in that?" he asked in disbelief.

Hiro visibly gulped. Haru Yoko, a famous robotics designer, he made the first ever full functioning robot that was human size, and looked exactly like a human. He was a genius and had been Hiro's hero since he had first learned the term "robot".

Shoulders slumped, Hiro muttered, "Fine, let's just get this over with."

The next hours were spent wandering through racks and racks of suits that all looked the same to Hiro. Hiro had pointed at the first suit he had seen, saying it looked okay. Tadashi had taken one look at it, scrunched up his nose, and said, "That old thing? Really?"

Hiro had given an annoyed sigh and stared at the rack once again, his eyes searching for another one that looked his size. Soon enough Tadashi was piling him with different suits and pointing at the changing room. Hiro groaned, staring in horror at the six suits piled in his arms.

He had to try on all of these?

Tadashi gave him a light shove. Hiro stumbled to the curtains and cast a small glare at Tadashi over his shoulder, before shutting himself in the small room.

Tadashi waited, his foot tapping on the ground, waiting for him to step out, and show him the suit. There was a rustle behind the curtains and a small shout of, "Why is this so hard to put on!"

Tadashi smirked at his little brother, he was so predictable sometimes,

A few minutes later the curtain moved to the side revealing Hiro standing there wearing a dark suit. Tadashi frowned, eyes scrutinizing him. Tadashi made a 'twirl' gesture.

Hiro rolled his eyes but did as he asked.

After a pause Tadashi frowned, "Nope, to short. Go try the others."

Hiro groaned in frustration. "I shouldn't have to wear such a fancy suit," he muttered, "they should pay attention to my brain, not my clothes."

Tadashi grinned, "Well aren't you the dreamer. But sadly, it's not like that. If you want them to respect you as a genius then you have to dress the part. Go change."

Hiro relented, but not without saying, "I was born too early for this world." That evoked a smirk from Tadashi and a small chuckle.

After trying all the suits they finally decided on the fifth one, a black as midnight suit that made him look older then the fourteen years he was.

As they were buying the suit, Hiro asked, "Where did you get the money?"

"Aunt Cass. She was actually the one who insisted we go get you a new suit."

"Don't forget to thank her," he added.

"I know, Tadashi," Hiro sighed as they exited the store, the bag in his hand.

* * *

><p>Once they were back at the café they found a woman with brown hair down to her shoulders, with a slim figure working behind the counter, digging into the cash register.<p>

Hiro cleared his throat.

"Hey, Aunt Cass."

She looked up, her eyes widening slightly before a happy smile graced her lips.

"So, did you get it?" she asked. Hiro nodded.

"Thanks, by the way, for the suit."

She grinned, "I can't wait to see it on you later." Hiro sighed; he had a sneaking suspicion that she would have a camera, poised and ready to take pictures.

Tadashi chuckled from behind Hiro, getting the same feeling from his aunt.

"Okay, I'll see you boys later, I've got work to do," she shooed us out. "You have to leave in a few hours, get ready!"

Hiro frowned as he walked up the stairs. "How long does she think it takes to get ready?"

When they were in the room Hiro sat at his desktop, planning to work a little on his new project, when he stubbed his toe on the chair.

"Ow!" he barked, clutching his foot.

Immediately, from the corner of the room, a red box with a circle on the front lit up. A second later the box fell away and a pillow looking creature expanded upwards. It was all white, with black, robotic eyes. It's entire body was like a balloon, standing taller than Tadashi.

"Hello," Baymax said.

It walked over in careful steps to Hiro.

"I'm fine, Baymax," Hiro said. "No help needed."

"Very well," Baymax said, blinking.

Tadashi grinned at Baymax. "Works like a charm," he murmured.

"I am satisfied with my care," Hiro said. Baymax walked back over to the abandoned red container, stepped into it, and was enveloped into it, shrinking back to the original size of the box.

Hiro frowned, "Why is Baymax here?"

"My lab is being cleaned this week and I didn't want anyone to mess with him, plus I need him for the event," Tadashi explained.

Hiro nodded and turned back to his computer, tapping in a few keys.

An hour later Hiro and Tadashi were dressed in dark suits, their hair brushed, with nice ties, and shiny shoes. Hiro had never felt more uncomfortable, suddenly longing for his hoodie. The suit was so _stiff. _Tadashi had even taken off his baseball cap for this event. Tadashi had donned a suit he had been saving for such events like tonight.

Aunt Cass grinned at them as they stepped down the stairs and into the café.

"Well don't you both look handsome," she smiled. Sure enough she raised a camera and started snapping photos.

"Come on, Aunt Cass," Hiro groaned. Tadashi laughed at Hiro's reaction.

Cass pouted at Hiro. "I paid for that suit and I am going to get my money's worth out of it."

Hiro sighed but smiled at the camera, for his aunt.

Twenty photos later Hiro and Tadashi stood inside the school, surrounded by bustling crowds of students as they prepared their inventions to showcase. Hiro immediately went to his booth, setting up his nanobots. Tadashi was set up a few booths down, setting the box that contained Baymax on the table.

It wasn't long before people started filing in, each taking their time to examine the inventions. At seven o'clock, when it officially started, a short woman stepped up on the stage to the right of Hiro, her dark black hair with streaks of purple in it. She wore a nice black dress, with black flats.

GoGo cleared her throat as she stepped up to the podium with a microphone on it.

She swallowed before smiling. "Welcome to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. We are gathered here to showcase are student's talents…"

After that Hiro zoned her out as his eyes focused on an older man, with graying black hair. Haru Yoko. He was standing there so casually, his eyes focused on GoGo, wearing a brown suit with a plaid shirt under it, and black slacks. Glasses rested on his nose.

Tadashi noticed his gaze and glanced at Haru Yoko. His eyebrows went up, his lips twitching into a smile. Hiro looked really nervous as he watched his hero.

When GoGo finished her speech everyone applauded. A few moments after GoGo stepped off the stage a girl with long blonde hair, wearing all pink, with big, round glasses on her face, hurried over to Hiro.

"Hey, Hiro! Isn't this exciting? I am so excited!" she squealed. Hiro chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome," he agreed. Honey Lemon waved at him, saying she was going to say hello to Tadashi. Hiro nodded distractedly, his eyes caught on something else, someone else.

Haru Yoko was approaching him.

Hiro gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

When he finally drew near he smiled kindly at Hiro.

"Hello, I'm Haru Yoko."

Hiro was so nervous that he just stared, his eyes wide. After a very long and uncomfortable silence Hiro forced himself to talk.

And like an idiot, he said, "I know."

Haru chuckled, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"And you are Hiro Hamada. I've been looking forward to meeting the boy genius who invented the nanobots."

Haru blinked in surprise. He knew who he was?

"Your brother called me, suggesting that I check out your booth. I have to say, I am impressed," he said, bending down to get a close view of the nanobots laying on the table.

"May I see a demonstration?"

Hiro nodded, taking a deep breath. _Don't freak out, _he told himself forcefully.

Hiro slipped on the controller and started to move the nanobots, making them form into a hand that waved at Haru, then turned into a miniature robot walking across the table. Haru's eyes widened slightly as he watched.

"May I try?" he asked, glancing up at Hiro. Hiro handed the controller over.

Haru watched in amazement as Hiro played with his invention, a small smile lighting his lips. "Amazing…" he murmured.

He slipped the controller off of his head and handed it back to him.

"I expect great things from you, Hiro," he said.

Hiro could only stutter, "Y-Yes, sir."

He chuckled and said, "I'll be seeing you soon, Hiro."

Haru Yoko walked away, inspecting other inventions. Hiro felt like he was going to fall over. He had just met Haru Yoko, _the _Haru Yoko. The one who had inspired him to make robots in the first place, the one who had made him study as hard as he had when he was a child.

Hiro felt a small tap on the shoulder and turned to see Tadashi smiling at Hiro.

"So, how'd it go?"

"You talked to Haru Yoko about me?" Hiro asked, slightly stunned.

Tadashi shrugged, giving him a lop-sided grin. "Yeah, pretty much." Hiro was vaguely aware of Baymax standing near Takdashi's booth as people poked his vinyl stomach with an amused expression on their faces.

"I didn't know you were on speaking terms with him."

Tadashi shrugged again, "He visits the school sometimes. We talk every now and then."

Hiro suddenly felt warm inside, staring in astonishment at his brother.

"Thanks, man," Hiro said, gratefulness written in every corner of his face. Tadashi ruffled Hiro's head, messing up his combed hair.

"No problem, but now it's up to you, you'll have to keep impressing him when he visits the school."

Hiro grinned in excitement, accepting the challenge. He would prove himself to his hero, and he would become someone Haru Yoko was impressed by.

Hiro liked it here, at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**This story was a request, so if you have a story you would like me to write just PM me or review with your request. It can be anything your heart desires, whether it's Big Hero 6 or Fairy Tail, I take it all. Check out my other works if your interested in my writing :) I will PM you back, saying whether I will take it or not (most likely will, have not denied anyone yet).**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW please**


End file.
